Just Another Pain To Deal with
by Tracey.Likes.Cake
Summary: Gwen is abandoned by her parents, she was left a lone without a care in the world. Can someone change that for her ? In this story Courtney and Duncan are siblings so no GxDxC fan War , make peace guys!
1. How it started

I walked down the lane felling fried out of every step, my head was hung low not bothering to see what was infront of me. My teal hair covering my eyes, the freezing cold wind passed me leaving me shivering to myself. There was no one in sight, every one was inside their cozy home enjoying themselves. I glanced into someone's window to see a girl with short brown hair smiling happily at her PDA. I signed and kept walking. It was nearly Christmas, lights were hanged up on every corner of this cruddy town. I felt as if I have to carry all the pain of the world.

My adopted dad passed away unexpected last Christmas, avoiding Christmas isn't an option since I'm reminded of it where ever I go .He was the only one that loved me since everybody just see me as a worthless child . The sound of thunder filled up my ears, I stopped walking and looking into the grey clouds. Little droplets of rain started falling on my pale face. I'm been depressed ever since my adopted dad's funeral, I can't remember the last time I smiled. It wasn't soon until I was completely soaked, the weather was mild. Rain hitted down on my skin like rocks.

I continued walking the same slow pace, the harsh weather was nothing to me. I would freeze to death if I don't find shelter, but I have no home. My mum left me since I was born, i was now in the middle of a shopping center car park. I was shaking unbearably, I ran up to a car and with my both hands tried to open the locked car door. " DAMMIT!"

I ran up to another car, the sound of my heart beating fast was taking over the sound of rain and storm. I ran up to cars after cars hoping one of them is unlocked and let me in, does God hate me that much ? I could feel tears rolling down my hot tears , it was hard to tell since I was crying in the rain. My pale hands were dead cold, I can't feel any muscle in my body. _This is how I'm going to die_ I thought _This is how I'm going to DIE, in the rain._

My teeth were chattering out of control, I ran up to a big black van. God answered my prayers, the door was unlocked. I was too shocked,I just climed in slamming the icy cold door behind me. I sat in the backseat curcled up to a ball. I dugged my head in my knees and whimper softly to myself. I ran my numb hands through my wet hair, I looked out the window to see it was hailing. Thank god so much I wasn't out there. My heart rate did not slow down , I have a feeling I should leave before the owner of the car come back . I stared up in the sky, tears were forming in my eyes, but sucking them them in were possible.

Why I did I have to be alone ? Why don't I have a family who cares for me ? I prefer being stabbed than this, this type of pain doesn't heal. It just like being stabbed right in the heart but you have to live with the pain for this enternity. I was so tired and shocked from everything, the last thing I remembered was crying before I blacked out.

_Where am I ? Why am I so comfortable ? Am I dead and now finally resting in heaven ? _I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't want to. I was afraid that I was still in the owners car. _How long have I been sleeping ?_ I slowly moved my right arm to firgure out wear I am. My fingers connected with the strangest thing ever, I felt like a soft cotton filled cube. I sat up with my eyes open , my hands was holding the object in my hands. _I was holding a pillow ?_ I can'tbelieve it , am I still dreaming ?

I looked to see me under a pink clean blanket surrounded with a bunch of pillows. My heart was pounding hard, I usually sleep on the street and steal food after my adopted father's deah. How I miss a comfort of a bed. Everything was unbelieveable. This had to be a dream , I pinched myself hard to a point where I bleed. How am I here ?

I looked down to see I was wearing a black shirt and sweat pants instead of my wrenched gothic dress. I had no idea what was happening, I was filled with mixed emotions. Suddenly someone bursted in the room, I was startled. I wasn't used to company I moved to a corner with sweats rolling down my neck. Before my stood a girl with brown hair. I recognised her from before, she was the girl my age who was smiling at her PDA from before. I had no idea what to do.

" Thank God, you're awake " the brunette signed with a heartwarming smile on her face.

Is she going to send me to the orphan? Cause it was hell there. I wasn't used to this caring thing, I glanced quickly at the window ,maybe I could make an escape from this messed up situation. I leaped and took a dive but was stopped by the brunnette. She jumped on me, I let out a scream. She pinned me down, I had no energy from what just happened. Fear filled my dark charcoal eyes.

" Never DO that again! You could of killed yourself " said the brunnette to my face with a sincere tone.

" What do you want ? " I screamed harshly, she rolled her eyes and yelled " DUUUUNNCAAANNN!" with her head facing the direction with the door. I tensed up, is she calling for back up ?

" Let me go ! PLLEAASEE! "I begged shaking, she just watched me squirm under her.

Out of nowhere a guy with a mohawk bursted in the door, what is going on ?

" Courtney,let go off her " montioned the dude.

Courtney aka the brunnette jumped off me with her hands on her hips. I quickly managed to stand up without tripping, I walked backwards a few steps, my heart was pounding fast, I could feel it throbbing out of my chest from fear.

" W-What D-do you want ? Y-you can't take me for h-hostage, my family is dead " I somehow managed to chocked out but my voice cracked.

" We're not going to hurt you " Courtney said trying to be understanding.

I never trusted anyone in my life before, I just had to do something, I kicked Courtney in her stomach making her clunched to the floor, and I headed for the window. Dude with mowhawk was caught off guard, he immediately reacted. I felted someone squeeshing my pressure point on my shoulder and before I knew it I blacked out again.


	2. Escape

**Heey Guys :) Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm only 12 and just started writing fanfic so sorry if I suck. So Here's chapter 2**

**Oh and Special Thanks to angel n devil to be the first one to review ! Love your fanfics :)**_  
><em>

_Where am I ? What's happening to me ? How can I escape ?_

Millions of questions filled my head, everything around me was darkness. Everything was in complete silent, so still that I could hear time beating in my eardrums. There was no movement, my eyes shut tightly not knowing what happened to me. As time passed I felt something across my chest making me uneasy, I find it hard to breathe, as if I had a boulder in my lungs.

Soon, breathing with my nose was too much to handle, I started breathing with my mouth being as silent as possible. My eyes sprang open , my head leaning forward a little. Tension was creeping up on me , I was still in Courtney 's room .I spotted Courtney sleeping on the bed , her snore filled the room. She was suppose to be guarding me. My eyes wandered around the room non-stop trying to find an exit besides the door or window . The door is not an option and the window is locked up.

I looked down to see myself tied up to a chair, my sweat was soaking in the layers of ropes. It was tight but didn't hurt, I tried wiggling out of it . I tried to shrug the rope off my shoulders making sure I make no sound to wake Courtney up. I was more focused of making sure the brunette doesn't wake up. As careful as a human can, I tried to stand up with the wooden chair tied to be. I placed my feet flat on the floor and push all my weigh into it, I began bending forward slightly. Everything was slow and steady, my palm were all sweaty. Moving a few millimeters per second, I bent forward until I was on my feet but still bending because of the chair.

Fortunately , a pair of scissors caught my attention. It glimmered in my eyes like some sort of impossible miracle. I glanced over to Courtney who was still in a deep sleep, I lifted my foot off the ground slightly of the wooden floor and tried to take my first step. A small creak came out of the wooden floor as I landed my foot on the wooden floor making my first move. I looked over to Courtney with my heart racing to see if she heard the creak. But due to her loud snore , the creak blended in. I sighed softly in relief.

My attention was brought back to the pair of scissors in front me, it was so damn close yet so far away. My back started hurting and the chair was really slowing me down, it felt like I was carrying a boulder. Pain gushed over me , my spine would snap any minute but I quickly brushed the feeling off me. I took a deep breath and lifted my other foot. I grunted with every step , not enough air was going through my body. I tried to as softly as I could landing my foot on the old wooden floor, the creaking sound got to Courtney 's ear. I felt as if my heart just stopped beating.

Courtney fluttered her eyes open but barely and fell back to sleep. I gulped as quietly as I could. After many steps of pain, I reached the pair of red scissors laying on the table mocking me. I sat back down on the chair, my back cracked a little. My arms are both tied to my sides, I tried moving it but nothing worked, great! I'm here next to the scissors and I can't do anything. The only thing I could move was my head and legs. I had absolutely no choice but to used my mouth to get the scissors.

I pushed all the thoughts of accidents I can cause while holding the scissors with my mouth like cutting my tongue or swallowing the scissors. My face was drenched with sweat, I felt a few rolling down my pale cheeks. I leaned forward slowly to the pair of scissors laying before me. I open my mouth slightly , I closed my eyes and grabbed a hold off the red handle with my teeth making sure I wasn't making any noise whatsoever. I leaned my back back to the wooden chair with the red pair of scissors in my mouth. I looked down at my pale hands which got bruises at my wrists due to the tightness of the rope. How am I going to get the scissors to my hands ? I could drop the scissors down to my thigh but I could cut myself open. I tilted my head down as close to my thigh as possible , let go of the scissors from my mouth. It roughly landed on my thigh cutting a few inches of the thigh open and making a long line in the black sweat pants I was wearing. Blood quickly gushed out of my wound, the cut was a bit deep. I wanted to scream in pain so badly but quickly bit down my tongue hard to a point where it bleeds. Tears filled my eyes , the wound was stinging like hell.

My arms have rope burn, my wrist is bruised , my thigh is flooded with blood and my back is killing me. But this is all going to be worth it, if I get out of here… I think. My fingers slowly moved to my thigh where the scissors covered in blood was, my fingers trying desperately trying to move only to be holding back of the rope. I pushed my hands forward harshly making the rope peel off a bit of my skin, I hissed in pain. After a long struggle, I got a hold of the bloody scissors handle with my weak index finger. I managed to put it through the hoop of the scissors dragging it to my side. A huge wave of relief rushed through me.

The rest was easy, with one hand I began cutting into the rope with the scissors, my blood stained the rope. With one last cut, the rope fell down to the ground, the pore around my chest area can finally breathe again. But I was still in a world of pain, I could barely stand up , I clinched to my injured thigh. Half of my leg was covered in blood, I looked in the mirror, I looked like someone who just came back from a war. I had no time to waste, ignoring the throbbing pain in my thigh, I reached my arm out to the phone. I could barely pick it up, my grip was slippery and wasn't stable. I held Courtney's pink phone it my head and called for help. I left bloody finger prints all over her shiny phone. From what just happened a was impatient, I was shaking, I have no clue what would happen if Courtney wakes up.

I dialed and waited for an answer . I've never been so frustrated, I felt like banging my head into the wall and end my life right now but since I'm a catholic, it's a sin. After a long while of waiting, I felt like giving up when a voice answered.

" Hello? Who's this ? " My eyes widen with joy.

" Pixie Corpse, it's Gwen!I need help " I whispered quickly into the phone fearing that anyone might hear me.

" Omg! Gwen! How are you on the phone ? Did you find money ?" her voice was filled with joy and she went on with questions. I have no time for that now, I need to get out of here !FAST

" Pixie Corpse! I don't have time, You have to save me now ! It's a emergency " I whispered/yelled.

I could feel her smile drop on the other line of the phone, " What happened ? Where are you ?" her voice dramatically tensed up.

I had no clue where the hell, I am. I looked out the window to see the street name on the pole. It was dark outside but there was a lot of street lamps.

" Lincoln Street " , I looked down from the window to see the mail-bow " No.4 , Lincoln street , just get me out of here , please ". This is the most desperate I've ever been, I realized how weak I sounded.

" Ohkay! Hang on " and she hanged up.

From now until Pixie gets here I have to stay silent and not wake Courtney up. That's easy…. I could hardly stand up, I collapsed down into a corner. I rocked back and forth trying to keep calm, I felt like a person going crazy from lack of food. My skin has sick colour to it, my bags drooping down, I was freaking out. Pixie, please hurry, pleeassse.

It seemed like forever , time had never moved so slow . Courtney still have no idea what's going on, I had to keep myself quite. I just sat there , curled to a ball in a corner with a trail of blood from the chair. At least I have a great friend , Pixie Corpse, we are best friends but she was banded from seeing me for over a year, she was filthy rich. Lived in a mansion , had servant, caring family ..etc . While I was homeless, poor, nowhere to go , I feel so low standing next to her. Wait, I feel low standing next to anyone. We haven't spoken since, she doesn't know about my adopted father's death. Now she going to see how lame and stuck up I am. But this is my life, I don't expect anything good happening.

A silent tear rolled down my cheeks, I was cut off my depressing thoughts when the window smashed open caught me out guard. Glass flew everywhere, I avoid most of them, a few mini ones made their way in my skin. This woke Courtney up completely, her eyes flickered open with shock , she sat up with her mouth forming a big 'O'.

I was scared and felt numb,

" Gwen ! JUMP" screamed Pixie down the window. I had no other choice, I took a leap out of the window and a pair of strong arms caught me. I opened my eyes to see Reaper ( Pixie's friend ), the three of us hopped in Reaper's Van and drove off .

" ARRRRGGGHHH! THEY GOT AWAAAYYY!" was heard in the distance.

I sat in the back of the car staring down at my feet in horror as Pixie and Reaper sat in the front, I cannot believe I escaped. I was about to pinch myself to see If I'm dreaming but realized I'm injured enough. I'm so thankful to have Pixie as a friend, I guess Reaper but I only met him a few times. My breathing was loud, I can't thank Pixie enough.

" Thankyou " I said still in shock and trying to catch my breathe.

" Thankyou ? Are you serious ? What happened ? " screamed Pixie in shock turning around from her seat to see my injured body. Blood really stands out on me due to my pale skin.

" Yeah Gwen, did that chic cut you ? Let's call the cops " said Reaper in a worried tone.I felt dizzy like I'm going to throw up, I can't concentrate on anything.

"No.. I diid " I mumbled .

After that was a blur, it was like a cloud clogging up all my senses.

**I apologize for ending a chapter with Gwen blacking out twice in a row , hehe. If you have an idea please tell me. **


	3. Accident at the Mall 1

**Hey guys! how's life ? This is chapter 3 ! YAY! Pls review and tell me what you think of the story !**

"Gosh Gwen! Are you CRAZY ?"

" Calm down !"

" No I will not calm down! Are you freaking kidding me ?"

" Urgh, no" I rolled my dark charcoal eyes at the fuming Pixie standing before me. She was giving me dagger with both of her hands on her tiny hips. I just stared back not responding , after seconds of silent Pixie gave in.

" You could of told me" Pixie sighed and sat down next to me.

" I know" I mumbled looking down at my bandaged body. It feel so fragile and broken up like anything can hurt me. Pixie looked into my eyes with concern and said " Why didn't you tell me ? Why the hell did you live in the streets ? You all you know you could have been living HERE!"

" I can handle myself" I replied softly while staring at the ground.

I know I could have been living with Pixie but I didn't want her to think I'm weak. It's the one thing I could not stand being called in life and I wasn't used to company. Not seeing Pixie for so long making me feel like a stranger to her and well… to everybody . All I ever saw myself as is a nobody, the type of people who you don't notice in life .

Pixie shook her head at my response and bit her pink lips " Are we.. still friends ?". I turned around with a warm smile " Of course ". Pixie face mirrored mine as we pulled in a heartwarming hug. I haven't been this close to a person in ages, it was nice to have the feelings again.

Suddenly the door bell rang with made Pixie jump on her feet. I watched as Pixie ran to the door to open it. I can help but feel jealous of how lucky she is, of how wonderful her life is while I'm just sitting here and already wasted 16 years of my life . My eyes wander around her magnificent house and trying to convince myself that I can live in here. I mean yesterday I was on the street trying to find shelter and today I get to live in a mansion! A smile made itself on my face, I mentally thanked god to have Pixie in my life.

" Heeyy Yoooo" screamed a familiar voice, I looked at the figure at the door.

" YAY! You're here let's so shopping!" screamed Pixie for joy hugging the guy at the door. I looked at him closely and it turned out to be Reaper .

**" Okay!Okay, Geez" Reaper pulled out of Pixie extremely tight hug but she was still had her hands around him. The sight was pretty pathetic and funny, I let out a light chuckle.**

"OH MY GOD GWEN!" screamed Reaper rushing towards my pushing Pixie out of his way making her land on her butt. Wow! His scream woke me up completely , I was quite startled actually.

" Gwen, Are you okay ?" His eyes searched around my making sure of not broken , I rolled my eyes smiling." Yes"

" Ahem!" coughed Pixie on the floor with her hands crossed. I laughed.

" Oh Shit, sorry, hehe" Reaper rubbed the back of his neck at the pissed off Pixie.

" Whatever, Lets go SHOPPING" yelled Pixie happily as he got up and twirled in circles. Reaper walked to Pixie who was dancing crazily in circles. Yes, Pixie's a punk but she's the happy kind. I think I'm the only sad, lonely kind and that's why I'm nowhere in life. By now everyone has a dream to follow and yet I'm just sitting here.

" Oh My Gosh!" screamed Pixie looking at me, " You have to go shopping with me!"

I shook my head immediately, man, how I hate shopping! I haven't been to one in years. But Pixie was the one to change that, she ran up to me and grabbed my pale arm ,dragging me up. " Come on! We have to buy you new clothes !". As lazy as I am , I let myself go loose and made Pixie carry m weigh completely as I leaned back. But I just forgot the fact that I my diet is very poor, so Pixie just swung me on Reaper's shoulder. Before I could retaliate , Reaper had chucked my in the damn car.

" PIXIE!REAPER!" I yelled annoyedly as they hopped in the car joyfully, how do they consider each other goth when they are always happy. Reaper just laughed and Pixie sat on the front passenger seat . Well, it's not so bad to be like a normal teenager and go shopping especially with Pixie Corpse and Reaper. My currently only friends.

Reaper started the car as Pixie got all excited. "I LOVE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!" Pixie smiled sweetly. I frowned .. okay happy thoughts… forget about Christmas … I need a distraction …Reaper's car is actually pretty cool, well, way better than cool! It's a sport car , must of cost him a fortune. I looked at Reaper who was busy listening to his Metal Rock music which was on full blast that could deafen him. He had skull jewelries everywhere, and Pixie had diamonds everywhere. I'm not surprised if someone would carjack this car and kill Pixie for her diamonds.

Finally once in life I'm not on the road, I looked through the windows as houses and buildings passed. Everyone was rich , everyone looked like they have a life and know where's going. People who has no idea what pain and loneliness is, I felt so low and tiny in life. What made it worst was the Christmas decoration on every corner of the freakin' city!

There was even people dressing as Santa Claus, I would be really happy right now if my adopted dad didn't die. I have to forget about him… but what made it worst was that this town has too much Christmas spirits.

**" Come on , Gwen! It's nearly Xmas ! cheer up " said Pixie hopefully.**

" She's right, forget about your dad. He's in heaven and I'm sure he's not happy there to see you all sad " added Reaper while steering the car. _Yeah, That's because you didn't lose one of your family members!_

" Yeah Gwen, Reaper's grandma died last Christmas " assumed Pixie. Okay, I take back what I said before.

I guess I hold grudges too long , I got to admit I did feel better actually . I leaned back into me seat and breathed in the Christmas spirits, I closed my eyes relaxing myself. I felt fake snow falling on my face as the car pass random buildings and finally we reached the huge shopping centre. I stepped and stood in front of the building. It was filled with Christmasy stuff, okay… I can handle this.

" Come on! " Pixie sang happily dragging me into the mall with Reaper. The shop was so big and everything was happy and cheerful. Too happy to my liking. I walked through the shop as Pixie skipped happily, she was given a lot of glares. Well we were given a lot of glares from stupid preps, yes! We are goth and we wear a lot of black, Big deal ?

"Stupid prep" mumbled Reaper his breath just for only use to hear. Pixie of course didn't get mad at the stupid preps, she just dance around with her rude fingers giving it to every glaring costumers . Hah, nice one Pixie !

We walked in Hot Topic the shops where luckily preps walks in. Well hopefully none does . Pixie had already picked out a shirt when we only been inside for I don't know.. 20 seconds ? I looked around, this place matches my personality . The best part was there was no Christmas decorations here or anything that reminds me of it.

I wandered around the gothic shop looking at what they have in store. This isn't such a bad idea after all. "Oh Gwennnn" Pixie sang with one hand holding out a teal corset and swinging it around . Okay, that was quite tempting but nah.

" Not in the mood for corsets , Pix " I simply replied. She went up to a swing the teal corset in front of my face devilishly . " Tempting isn't it ? " smirked Pixie evilly . I shook my head smiling at her fail attempt to persuade me. I thought she was going to give up but today Pixie was very stubborn. With all her might she tried to push me into the changing room.

" Urgh! Come on!" struggled Pixie, I was trying to get away from her grip but after days without sleeping I wasn't as tough. I tried to push her off but of course she was stronger than me. The cashier looked at us smiling, I guess everyone is a fan of a fight.

**" REAPPERRR! HELP!" yelled Pixie!**

" What? 2 against one! LIKE THAT's Fair!" I screamed out. Not like that helped at all. Reaper just did what Pixie told him and pushed me into the changing room. Man, It was hard against the two of them. With one last push I fell into the changing room . I might as well change into the corset so I went inside a empty booth holding the corset . Outside the changing room I could hear Pixie's laughter as she continued her shopping with Reaper in Hot Topic.

Suddenly a very familiar voice entered by ear drums with froze my nerve system. I was inside the booth, I leaned against the door of it to hear the voice's owner. My steps aren't steady anymore, I could hear my heart thumping loudly and out of whack.

" Oh My GOshhh! You can not believe what just happened to me last night " The familiar voice said annoyedly . The voice was strangely familiar , but I just can't figure it out who it belongs to. It seemed like the owner of the voice had company and was inside the booth/

" Courtney, why are you in Hot Topic ?" asked another voice which sounded friendly enough. Wait, what ? I felt my heart stopping and time falling! Courtney ? That girl who trapped me for unknown reason ? I couldn't move , I wanted to run but I'm inside the booth and if I run out she'll definitely see me. I have to patient and really careful I guess.

" Oh , I have to buy my cousin this stupid ' Sexy and I know it' shirt by LMFAO , urgh! Hate that song " Courtney nagged .

" Oh yeah, what size is she ?" asked Courtney's friend I think.

" My size apparently, so have to try it on. I HATE THIS" said Courtney irritatedly .

" It's not that bad," mumbled Court's friend silenty to herself.

" Whatever, why are you here ? I thought you didn't like this stuff" asked Courtney.

" Buying Christmas present for your brother " said her friend.

" Oh,erm goodluck " muttered Courtney.

Then footsteps were heard coming out of the changing room. I still haven't changed yet, man, I wished I had a phone right now so I could call Pixie to make a diversion for me to escape from Courtney. But that's too late now. Damn it!

**If you want to know what happens next REVIEW if you don't then .. I can't be stuff writing anymore . I feel like no one's reading it so ehh . Sorry for not having Duncan in the story but I promise next chapter he will be in it! If I break that promise I'll pay you a dollar! **

**BLAH BLAH**

**Gwen: Don't leave me hanging! If you don't review I'll be stuck here in this booth ! * sad***

**Me: Review if you want to save Gwen !**

**Duncan : And if you want me in the story!**

**Trent: AND ME!**

**Duncan: Who said you can be in this story * angry***

**Trent: sorry... I thought this was a TxG... **

**Duncan : -.-**


	4. Accident at the Mall 2

_**Hey Whoever is still currently reading this. Has everyone forgot about this fanfic ? *nods***_

_**Okay, I really want to update more often but you have no idea who much homework I have. Man, I have to work until 4 am ! Thankyou for the reviews on my last chappie! I got 7 reviews, I'm so happy! What ? I'm a weirdo who gets excited to just see 2 reviews! I finally got a chance to write this chapter even though my grades are on the line. I have to go to Christmas Carols now! Hope you enjoy the chapter**_

I fiddled around with the teal corset in my trembling hands as I leaned my poor frustrated and tired-of-drama head across the door. With my right ear, I gently pressed it across the surface of the thin wooden door , trying to listen to what was outside. But that wasn't much of a use since I was too worried to concentrate. My brain was filled with frustration, I couldn't think straight making my eyes wander up to the white ceiling above. All that was running through my head right now was how I could get out of here without being noticed by Courtney outside.

It's not like I could magically turn invisible and get out of here even though I was begging God to make that happen right now. What ? Just because I'm goth doesn't mean I worship Satan.

My throat turned dry as if there was a lump in it, I turn to face the door and peeked through the tight gap between the door and the side wall of this damn changing booth. My vision was a bit woozy at first but once it cleared up I could make out that the scary brunette was standing right outside my booth. I could feel her leg tapping impatiently .

Why does she have to wait right in front of my booth ? Can't she just go in another booth. I'm guessing all the others are full too…. and that's how all my hopes disappeared .

Okay, Okay Gwen, you're trapped in a changing booth with Courtney outside. What do you do ? I could just hide in here but sad thing is I have Pixie and Reaper waiting for me outside. If Pixie gets impatient she'll come crashing in here and if Pixie and Courtney meet things might lead to more drama… well that's depends on if Courtney still remembers Pixie's face from yesterday. But I doubt it, they only met for a few seconds yesterday where it was pitch black.

" What is taking so long " Courtney mumbled silently making me jump. I felt as if she was whispering into my ear due to the thinness of the door separating us. I twitched my shoulder a bit and moved away from the door.

Time was ticking and I have to act fast, I ran my hands through my hair irritatedly . Then I came to a point that I just had to go with the flow. I'm going to get caught anyways go I might as well get out now. My head tilted down in defeat, then I realized that I was staring at the corset in my hands . Oh My GOD! MY Corset , why didn't I think of this?

I took a deep breath and raised my shaking left hand up towards the lock. I tries moving as slowly as possible but my fingers seemed to slip due to the face I was getting sweaty palms from all this drama. I turned the lock door to open slowly. It made a soft creaky sound as soon as I finished unlocking it. I was actually a bit relief and unsecure that the door is now unlocked. I slowly peeked out the door and for some impossible miracle but Courtney was somewhat daydreaming at her nails.

So I took this chance as ran straight out of the changing room with the corset covering my face. I ran straight out of the changing room swinging the door violently opened, not bothering to look back. My sudden movement did catch a lot of attention but I don't think Courtney recognized me. As soon I got out of the freakin' changing room and into the shop I turned around hurriedly .

" Finally!" I heard Courtney shooting, throwing her mocha arms in the air with a shirt in her hand .Then went into the same booth I was in before as I looked back before the door of the changing room closes shut. I signed in relief , finally I can breathe normally again. I smiled at this, I guess today might be my lucky day, finally having a family and avoided Courtney!. Okay, now let's find Pixie and Corpse and get the hell of out here. I rather be anywhere else, in some girly store, on the street, anywhere!

I walked forward with my eyes wandering around not paying attention until BAM. My shoulder connected roughly into someone's arm, that did hurt because of the bondage yesterday.' Shit' I muttered having my eyes tightly shut.

" Urgh Idiot! Watch where you're going!" a male screeched. My eyes widen more than ever.

Courtney's POV

Why is everyone taking so long, I can be very patient! Don't underestimate me! Everyone seem to take forever, I guess it's Goths shopping time. All of the booth was full, I stood in front of the booth No. 13. I know 13 is a bad luck number but hey, something bad can happen to the 'Sexy and I Know it' shirt that I'm buying Cheryl. What ? I'm not mean, I just don't like Cheryl that much. ..

Time seemed to go on forever… I was tapping my foot without knowing. This is so boring… I was hopelessly bored. My attention got drawn onto my nails. I stared at my short pink nails, why won't they grow faster?

Out of nowhere a loud bang caught my off guard , I shook my head back to reality and turned around immediately. I stared bluntly as the small figure ran passed me with a corset over her head. Weird. Since when did Goths care about being late for something..

I couldn't see her probably , due to her swift speed, the only thing I capture in my mind of her was her teal hair. Parts of it were shown when she was running past, but I did not see her face at all. I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. I felt as if I wanted to follow the goth, urgh! I'm so paranoid because of last night now, am I getting a goth syndrome ?

The girl reminded me of last night horrible incident ! Can you believe it? that hobo-ish girl kicked me and broke our beautiful window! It cost a lot of money!. Gosh! I only brought that girl home because I wanted to ask her if she stole something in my car and her name so I can report her. Of course Duncan disagree to my idea when we found her because Duh he's a criminal and they stand up for each other!

Whatever, this is a creepy shop for emos so maybe a lot of teal haired girl goes here. It can't be her, she doesn't have money to go shopping unless she stole it. Man, I hate this shop, there's no Christmas decoration anywhere! I walked in the booth with the ' Sexy and I know it' t-shirt. My rep will go down the toilet if any of my friends catches me in this store.

Courtney calm down, actually I wasn't really mad at her. Well, I should but then hehe… I got to collect my insurance ! Yes 5,000 bucks man! I was actually glad that the hobo-ish girl broke our window. Now I have money to fix window, change the floor. Urghh… there was blood stains which made me faint a few times and I have 3,000 dollars left over for ME!

I forgot about the hobo as soon as I got in the booth. YAAAYY! Money, Money, Money.

Duncan POV

What is it about Christmas that I made me hate it so much, people getting obsessed with shopping, idiots knocking on your door singing carols . Everything is so meaningless , most of all I hate the joy that it brings to the geeks. It's like you can't bring them down during Christmas Season. Worst of all I'm here at this cheerful Mall, filled with stupid Christmas decorations with my twin sister , Courtney. Who is the exact opposite of me. How could we be twins if we are the same ? God knows.

She's a complete prep, uptight , long story short, she's a prep and I'm a punk oh and we look nothing like each other! She has mocha skin while I'm just tan but close to pale.

" Duncan! Did you get a present for mom and dad ? " Courtney asked.

" Err…" I began trailing off.

" Urgh! Don't Worry, I already have that covered!" she muttered bitterly scrolling down her PDA screen.

I was pushing the trolley while Courtney walked besides me paying all of her attention to her PDA, I'm not surprise if she walked into a wall.

" Ok, Still gotta buy Cheryl Something…" She mumble showing nothing but pure hatred .

" You know, If you hate her so much you don't have to buy her something " I laughed. But she didn't laugh back but instead she got all in my face.

" Then I'll will lose my precious reputation!" She spat out angrily at me giving me daggers while typing on her PDA. I rolled my eyes.

" whoah! Easy Now" I joked earning a painless punch.

" Gotta go to Hot Topic…" Courtney said leaving me and the trolley behind.

I sat down on a bench near Hot Topic, god. This shop is boring, I could go in Hot Topic but nah , not in the shopping mood today. Frankly I don't feel like doing anything. Out of boredom I got out my pocket knife and started carving swear words into the wooden bench that I was sitting on. Until I felt a gentle tap on shoulder.

" Hey" a friendly female said, I could imagine a smile on her face. I turned around to see Bridgette.

" Oh hey" I replied.

" I didn't know you shop?" laughed Bridgette putting her hands on her hips.

" Erm, have you seen Courtney " I asked not focusing on the cheerful vegetarian .

" Oh, she's changing in Hot Topic " Seriously , she's still in there ? She should be out since the store gives here creeps. This is the longest she's ever been in Hot Topic, is Christmas fever getting to everyone ?

" Thanks" I mumbled heading into the store, if Courtney doesn't come out right now I'm going to die of boredom.

There was a few people in the store, mainly goths. I wasn't surprised , this store is like a place for punks to hangout and avoid stupid preppy kids. For some odd reason two punks/goths seem to really stand out to me. The reason was unknown.

One was a girl with fully hot pink hair and the other one was a dude with spiked up purple hair. I don't usually notice people but something about them was oddly familiar, sure, I've never seen their faces before but their voice was. Well, goth with pink hair or I'd like to call her Pinkie looked like a total nag. I mean look at her, how happy and cheerful she is. Now I'm not sure if she's a goth, sure goth aren't always moody but Pinkie here is too happy. She should be a raver girl.

Over there is the purple-haired laid back punk kind of annoyed with Pinkie. I was walking forward seeing eyeing on their conversation not paying attention of where I'm heading. Apparently they were ranting on nose-studs or something but suddenly an idiot bumped into me . BAM

" Idiot! Watch where you're going " I screamed at the female who just stupidly bumped into me. Well, that was part of my fault for not paying any attention of where I'm heading but I have a very bad temper FYI.

The female standing before me was shocked by this impact but I don't think it was the bump that made her….

**Sorry, not a lot happened in this chapter. I was in a hurry but atleast Duncan is in this !:)** criticism is welcome. I didn't have time to double check this so yeah...

** PLs review, it helps me write A LOTTT faster!**


	5. Friends?

**This is the fastest I've ever updated ( YAY! 2 chapters in 2 days). Thanks for the review even though there's not many. This is quite crappy.. I think. I had a few hours to myself so I was like eh why not write a new chapter. It's 7:13 Pm right now. RANDOM**

**Special Thanks to Sandra19, Angle n Devil and Bella Pilgrim for being a reviewing every SINGLE CHAPTER ! You guys makes me smile so much even though I don't mean anything to you :)!**

I stared as her face mirrored mine as the sound of a corset fell on the floor then swift the female took off running bringing me back to reality. At the same time the door of the changing room swung opened , revealing Courtney with the 'Sexy and I know it' Shirt on. Her mouth formed the biggest 'O' ever.

" What Hell DUNCAN! GET HER!" shrieked Courtney at her highest pitch. I'm guessing she also saw the running female. I'll just call her Pasty for now due to her white skin tone, maybe because she was freaked out of us or something.

Courtney dashed with full strength at Pasty knocking a bunch of clothing lines over. Wow, she was determined to get Pasty, why though ? I thought she was already happy getting her insurance . As Courtney pushed me over and a bunch of other customers trying to catch up to Pasty who was running for her life. God, This is crazy, should I go help Courtney ?

" Get BACKK heerrreee!" Courtney screamed, her voice filled with rage running out of Hot Topic chasing Pasty.

" You forgot to pa- " I yelled but knowing that she couldn't hear me so I stopped.

Looks like I have to go after Courtney, I was about to run off the store for Courtney when a strong muscular hand stopped me making me turn around. God! I'm not in the mood for this crap!

" What ? " I spat at the account holding my hand. He had a mean , fat face and was giving me daggers.

" You related to that chick ?" the account was pointing to Courtney from afar chasing after Pasty and giving herself a lot of attention.

" No shit, she's my sister " I glared , trying to get my arm back.

" Pay for that Shirt or not ? "

" Fine, fine " I said yanking my arm back and reached for my wallet . The fat account was tapping his foot impatiently and it was driving me nuts! I reached for a 50 dollar bill that I stole earlier and hand it to him, " Happy Now ?" I asked rudely .

" Get out of Here!" he pushed me out. Urgh , people these days. They have no manners!

Okay, now to find my crazy sister, my eyes wander around in a fast movement trying to spot Courtney or even better Pasty. I power walked through the mall trying to find them, looking through different store and cloth lines. This mall is crowded by now, I bumped into heaps of people trying to find the two girls. Where could they be ? I wandered around looking closely at everything.

They weren't anywhere in sight, oh how much I hate drama.

Suddenly I saw the back of someone's teal head floating through the crowd. That could be Pasty, I hurriedly tried to get through pushing everyone out of my way. God, why is there so many people. I finally got to the girl, I sighed in relief. I was looking at her from the back .

I walked up to her and spun her around with my hand. It turned out to be another goth. Great. The female raised her eyebrow in annoyance but I have too many problem to care about how pissed she is. Suddenly I saw Courtney's shadow somewhat outside the back exit of the mall. I had no time to lose I ran straight to the back exit . I almost tripped as I got out of the shop , I felt the cool winter air hit my skin. It was freezing out here.

I turned to my left in surprised, to see Courtney grabbing on Pasty shirt with anger on her face. Pasty didn't look so scared though , sure she was shaking but she just stared bluntly at Courtney pissed off face.

" Courtney!" I yelled running up to her from behind, but she wasn't even bothered to look back. Courtney had Pasty dangling as she gripped her up by the collar, wasn't a pretty scene .

I pulled her arm a bit from Pasty , " What the Hell ? I thought you were happy getting your insurance " I whispered/yelled in her ear confusedly.

Courtney turned her mocha face to me, " I am, but she must of stolen something! " She grinded through her teeth. She turned back to Pasty pulling her up to her face.

" What the Hell did you take from ME last night ? " screamed Courtney , so much for being nice to Pasty last night.

Gwen POV

Courtney had me dangling by the collar , I'm claustrophobic, I'm freaking out right now. I can't show it, it's a sign of weakness and I have to be strong now. Where the hell is Pixie and Reaper when I need them ? I couldn't run off, Courtney and the Mohawk dude was here trapping me again.

So this is how those little nerdy kids feel every day, now I know.

" What the Hell did you take from ME last night ? " Courtney shrieked in my face pulling me closer to her. I stared in shock I felt a lump on my throat. I was terrified , who wouldn't. She isn't nice as she seemed last night but this is my life. There's no happy ending… or anything close to it.

" I'm Telling you, nothing " I chock out trying to get away from her death grip. I was scared that I was shaking too much making me look guilty . I was shaking, like my heart is going to jump out off me !Where's Pixie and Reaper when I need them!

Courtney glared at me giving the worst death stare in history, I looked over her shoulder seeing the Mohawk dude looking at me somewhat worried. I bit my teal lips, Pixie where are you?

" C'mon Court, she's telling the truth " the Mohawk dude said to her with one hand her shoulder. A bit of hope entered me, thank god that dude isn't totally heartless or maybe just don't want drama.

All of a sudden I fell down from Courtney's grip landing on the floor getting a few scrapes , I banged my head a little . Did Courtney suddenly believe Mohawk dude ? Am I free to go ? I tilted my head up trying to sit up , I had one hand on the back of my head were the impact was.

Courtney suddenly pushed Mohawk dude making him fall on the street off guarded. I was shocked too, now she is attacking him ? Aren't they like idk friends or something ?

"GOD Duncan! Stop standing up for that Hobo!" Screamed Courtney furiously at Mohawk dude, or Duncan. Okay, That hurts.

" You know what ? SHUT UP! GOD!" ,Duncan got all up Courtney's face, " Why don't you just grow a heart for once ! Can't you see you almost killed her last night ? Oh and I'm not standing up for her"

I was stunned as Courtney when Duncan spat out those words full of venom . Courtney was frozen , her mouth formed a big 'O'. About time when someone stand up to her, I was only surprised that Duncan I guy who I barely know stood up Courtney or didn't take her side. That's how karma works.

Courtney POV

Heart? I thought I had the biggest heart but I never realized that Duncan saw me as heartless. I was frozen, maybe I am really heartless after all, to think of it I never actually thought about what that hobo-ish girl had to go through. I looked at her feeling all the pain of the world, wow, I never actually felt that way before.

I didn't know what to say, both of them have their eyes on me now. I can't say sorry, it's not enough. Gosh, I love attention but not this kind. I have to do something , oh I know. I grabbed my beautiful leather purse out and started looking inside it.

" What are you doing?" asked Duncan looking at me with a weird expression.

" Just shhh" I replied keeping searching inside my purse.

Finally I took out a 100 dollar bill and hand it to the hobo-ish girl who starred in shock.

" Here, buy yourself something to eat" I started awkwardly, " And I erm…. Sorry… for erm.. everything" I rubbed my arm awkwardly trying to find words to say. Gosh, Duncan has to put me in the most embarrassing situation.

" Keep it, " the Hobo-ish girl stated making me shock, I could hear Duncan snickered.

" What?" I heard myself scream in shock. I would except the money right away if I was her !

Gwen POV

Don't call me crazy for not excepting the 100 dollar bill, I have Pixie and Reaper now. But that wasn't the real reason, excepting the money would show how weak and helpless I am and Courtney would probably take advantage of it. Even though it was quite tempting .

"I meant, Oh okay then. " Courtney corrected herself and shoved the dollar bill in her purse awkwardly, " I'll just… erm… go..now".

Courtney turned around and ran off back into the shop, I'm glad that she's gone. I was never more relieved even more than yesterday . Now, Courtney wouldn't hunt after me and I get to start to live a normal life like any other kid in a house. I smiled stupidly at my thought.

" So you can smile, interesting" I turned and realized Duncan was looking at me smirking.

" Don't you have something to do ?" I asked sternly crossing my arms .

" I could always ask for your name " he said leaning against the brick wall.

" Gwen" I said softly.

" I'm keep that in mind " He smirked and turned around and started walking into the mall.

" Wait" I heard myself shout, Duncan slowly turned around grinning cooly " Need something ?"

" Er.. Thanks for… stopping Courtney.. from .." I started while looking down rubbing my arm , gosh, this is awkward.

" Your welcome " Duncan said smirking and left me standing outside.

I don't know but I had this happy feeling left inside me, I couldn't describe it am I'm sure I've never felt it before. It was like there was erm.. how do I describe it .. butterflies inside me. I didn't expect happiness to feel this great , maybe I'm feeling all of this because finally everything is falling into place for now….

**This is just the beginning, more chapters to come!**

**Review, I can't read you guys mind! I'll take forever to update if you don't** :(

**To whoever reading this, MAKE A GWUNCAN FANFIC! plssss before all those DxC crap over take . *Shivers* hate DxC**

**Courtney: WHAT? **

**Me: I hate DxC**

**Courtney : Oh yeah, me too, I'm into TxC now * smiles dreamily***

** Me : -.-**


	6. Planning the Party

**Hey, guys! It's been idk, I think 2 weeks ?**

**Special Thanks to ARandomPerson or Iz for giving me the idea for next chapter! You're a fanfic saver! Whoop! So next chapter I will write your idea, I have to upload this chapter first so yeah, otherwise this story won't make sense though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

" Duncan seriously, I'm not joking"

" Urrgghhh!"

" You know what? You have to pay me more respect more often !"

" I do…. I think"

" Then did you buy Christmas gifts for everyone yet ?"

" Buy as in steal then yeah" I smirked at the grumpy brunette who claimed to be my sister.

She let out a stressed sigh and sat down on the couch next to me defeatedly, " Better than nothing ". I went back to giving all my attention to the TV.A blanket was laid over my lap with a bowl of popcorn in my hands as I watched some stupid show on TV. Yeah, this is how I spend my Saturday morning, wonderful right ?. While I was watching TV , I could feel Courtney's onyx eyes staring at me at the corner on my eyes. This was really getting on my nerves, I always hated attention. She was just sitting there glaring at me.

" What ? " I turned around meeting her evil eyes.

" Nothing…" she trailed making it obvious that she was lying, I slowly turned my head back towards the TV but Courtney continued.

" .. Except for … am I really .. that cold hearted ?" Courtney had her head hang low making her short hair cover her face. Seriously , she's still on that ? Well, I kind of meant it but I didn't think that she'll take it so seriously.

I let out a sigh looking at her " Courtney.. you know what ?" I said standing up before her making her looking up at me as I reached out a hand to her, " Forget about what I said, let's help Geoff plan his Christmas Party".

Courtney smiled a bit at the first 2 seconds but quickly turned into a frown, " So I'm still heartless to you ?" Yes

" Of course not " lie

"I KNEW IT " Courtney screamed in triumph at she jumped off the couch and pointed at me , giving me her cocky smile. Bipolar much. Her mood changed back to happy and cheerful, like nothing happened the last 2 minutes.

I rolled my teal eyes, better than her sobbing cause I'll get the blame. We headed to the door passing our mom in the kitchen happily making herself breakfast.

" Bye mom, we're going to Geoff" Courtney called out .

" Bye hon, don't cause trouble Duncan " my mom shouted .

We hopped in the car to drive to our buddy Geoff , he is known to have the best parties in miles. How did he get so popular and know everyone , you might ask . Well, he invites the whole school and our school is pretty big. So Geoff formed many friendships, relationships and well enemies. He doesn't know half the people that comes to his parties. He's a pretty awesome guy and basically friends with everyone in the school.

We reached his house, it was a massive almost a mansion. Ah, I remember I last time I got wasted here, good times . His house had a large front yard with a black Ferrari parked in the front door and water fountains in the front yard. I stepped out off the car with Courtney and walked towards his glorious house.

" Wassup bro ?" Geoff ran out of his house and waved to us with his usual cheerful mood.

" Here to help you with the party " I said giving Geoff a friendly Hi-5.

"Ohkay bro, come in " Geoff chuckled as he motioned us to come in his house.

Inside was beautiful and overwhelming as always, the best place you could ever imagine to have a party. He's lucky his dad has his own TV show earning millions of dollars. Maybe I should get a TV show… ahaha that would be epic.

**Normal POV**

" Whoah Geoff, this place is wooowweee" Courtney jaw was hanging open as her eyes wandered around looking at every detail of the house since she had never been in any party hosted by Geoff before.

" Told you so " Duncan said as he sat down on Geoff's leather couch relaxing his legs on the coffee table.

Courtney was still amazed like a little innocent girl lost in wonderland or could of just call her Alice. " Too bad this place is your hang out " Courtney mumbled loud enough for Geoff to hear as she touch the statues around the house.

The sound of like a bear munching coming from the kitchen entered Duncan's ear, _what the hell is in there ? Did Geoff buy a pet bear ? cause that would be awesome!_

" Err… Geoff?" Duncan began speaking to the party animal with a cowboy hat who was sitting next to me combing his blonde flocks.

" uhuh ?" Geoff asked trying to untangle the knots in his hair.

" By any chance, did you buy a bear ? " Duncan asked pointing to the direction to the kitchen which made Geoff laughed. Mean while Courtney was still day dreaming and taking pictures with her PDA.

From the white , sparkling kitchen came out Owen or as known as the chubby food eater. He was a cheerful guy who wasn't that smart. Owen had at least 3 packets of chips in his hands and cheese stain around his mouth .

" Oh Duncan and Courtney, you're here" Owen yelled smiling bringing Duncan into a death hug. Oh you have no idea.

Courtney and Geoff watched as Owen slowly take Duncan's breathe away, Owen was rocking Duncan back and forth happily . So Duncan was choking to death by Owen and 3 packets of chips, that's not a death that anyone would brag about.

" Err… Owen! It's not like I don't like you… but ARGGHHH! I can't breathe" Duncan shouted while trying to free himself from the tub of lard.

" Oh Sorry " Owen quickly let go as Duncan feel down on the floor.

Duncan gasped for air and climbed back onto the couch as Courtney laughed at him.

" So anyways" Courtney calming down. " What do we need for the party ?"

Geoff placed a finger on his lips and pondered for a long while. He wasn't really thinking about the party, instead of a certain blonde surfer .

" Well?" Owen asked through his muffled mouth filled with cheese balls.

" Ugh, I'll be in charge " Courtney declared finally standing up with a note pad in her hands.

No one objected since, no one was bothered to do the job. The worst part of a party is the planning and cleaning up and this year Courtney would take the roll.

" Okay, we need lights, Christmas tree decorations, soda, chips, drinks.." Courtney went on and the only person who seemed to be listening and paying attention was Owen.

Duncan attention wandered off around Geoff living room, he spotted a large wrapped up oval like object standing next to the Christmas Tree. It was way larger than all the others presents under the tree.

" Hey Geoff, who is that to ?" Duncan interrupted Courtney annoying blabbering and pointed towards the large yet flat oval wrapped up object in the corner.

" Ahem! " Courtney cleared her voice. " I was talk-" she stopped midway of her rant and looked at the oval object . Her onyx eyes widen, " Who is that to , Geoff ?"

" Erm… a … friend" Geoff stuttered uncomfortable .

" What's inside ?" Owen asked while scoffing down a handful of chips. " Is it food, oh man, that would be heaven, choccullattteee"  
>" Shut up Owen" Courtney declared harshly.<p>

" Inside? Oh just.. a … surfing board.." Geoff said softly giving a fake smile.

" A surfing board? Who the hell would want that ?" Duncan asked confusedly.

But Courtney mouth widened as her jaw dropped, she was shocked yet happy.

" Oh My God ! It's for Bridgette isn't it ?" Courtney screamed out happily , looking at Geoff devilishly. A hot pink blush made its way onto Geoff face, he was fuming looking like a ripe tomato. Duncan laughed and so did Owen making crumbs fly all across the animal fur carpet.

" Ahaha, nice bro " Duncan commented giving Geoff a Hi-5 which made Courtney rolled her eyes.

" If you like her so much, why didn't you just ask her out ?" Courtney suggested.

" No way dudette, rejections, it hurts" Geoff said whiningly as Courtney flinched at the word dudette.

" Worst thing she can say is no" Owen added.

" Well, yeah… I'll try to at the party" Geoff mumbled quietly to himself.

" SO anyways, we need ice, coke, chocolate fountain, balloons .." Courtney once again began talking.

" and condoms" Duncan added trying to make Courtney crack on purpose.

" " Courtney screamed. " That's disgusting, Duncan!"

He just laughed as the brunette 'ew' in disgust.

While at Pixie / Reaper's house.

It was almost nine, Gwen was still asleep in one side of the bed while Pixie was on the other side on her laptop. Gwen had been sleeping for 12 hours, no one was surprised. She haven't got much sleep or food in ages. Gwen still sound asleep, the only noise that was heard was from Pixie scrolling down the screen on her laptop. Apparently Pixie was on facebook looking at people's random conversation and their status which was about something that no one even care.

Facebook News Feed

**Geoff ** Like it's you're coming to my awesome Christmas Party! WHHOOOPP

46 likes 32 minutes ago

" Urgh , another stupid party" Pixie mumbled to herself. Yes, she was a happy goth but she hated Geoff with pure passion. She didn't like him well because she was jealous of his popularity.

By now Gwen has woken up from Pixie's bitter mumbles , Gwen sat up with a yawn. He eyes were quite puffy this morning from sleeping too much.

She looked over to Pixie as she push her front bang away from her eyes, " Pixie, what are you doing?" Gwen asked softly and was half awake.

" Oh Gwen! You're finally awake!" Pixie smiled pushing her pink laptop off her lap and faced Gwen happily.

" Thanks for everything, it was the best sleep in my life" Gwen smiled warmly at Pixie receiving a friendly hug.

Gwen turned her attention to the laptop sitting before her, seeing the weirdest thing ever. It was something called Facebook. What ? Do you have to put your face into a book ? Whatever, it was strange to Gwen, what's the thing called internet ?

She didn't understand or have a clue what Pixie was on, it was something she never saw before.


	7. Idea by ARandomperson aka Iz

**Wassup' guys?**

**Thankyou Bella Pilgrim, SmileLaughDie , ARandomperson, Domika13 and Mr Aanoymous for you guys advice, especially ARandomperson ( Iz) . Your 300+ words advice really helped and made my day ! I actually mean that! And hey, you are also a mix of: big lovely sister/ best friend/ best councilor/ best author of DxG stories/ Best internet friend ! I love long messages too btw , whoooopppyyddooooo , random.**

** Domika13 : Really? Thanks! Tell your sister I said Thankyou ! * smiley face***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, since I don't get as much review anymore . And people seem to can't be stuff clicking the review button on the bottom. Anyways, what happened to all my old reviewers? Gah! **

**OMG! NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Like I said before. DxG is going downhill …. Sad .. and hehe…. There's more TrentxGwen then DuncanxGwen right now…..so… don't get surprise if I turn into a DxC. What? I still like DxG! **

**Oh, the idea of this chapter is by ARandomPerson**

* * *

><p>" Now do you understand what Facebook is ?" the pink-haired goth sighed bringing her laptop up , placing it on her lap as Gwen nodded slowly.<p>

" I think so…" Gwen mumbled as she hugged a pillow in her arms, tinting her head into it.

Pixie leaned back and stretched her stiff muscles out from being on the laptop for 3 hours, " Want some breakfast?" Pixie yawned , covering her mouth.

A growl came out of Gwen's stomach making Pixie laugh,

" I take that as a yes "Pixie once again pushed off her laptop and slowly yet crankily climbed out of the bed. She walked across the furry carpet towards the door and turned back facing Gwen. " Cereal?"

" Sure" Gwen said with her early morning voice .

Footsteps of Pixie walking down echoes throughout the room since Pixie had left the door opened. Now Gwen is just left sitting on Pixie's bed. She wandered around the room trying to find something to do during the time that Pixie is getting her breakfast. Gwen had a little happy exited feeling inside, finally can sleep on a proper bed instead of benches on the street. Even though she finally gets to feel the comfort of a bed, it still feels strange to be on one.

Out of random, Gwen picked up the laptop. She scrolled down the screen looking at the boring News feed. Out of boredom she end of going on random people's wall seeing what they are doing until something on Facebook really bugged her.

Gwen was apparently on Heather Yang's wall, she never met Heather before but something tells Gwen that they aren't going to be very good friends. Heather's profile picture was of her in a Ferrari with sunglasses on.

* * *

><p><strong>( Heather's Wall) <strong>

**Lindsay Wood** Did you steal my lip-gloss, Harry ?

2 hours ago

**Heather Yang** it's HEATHERRR! And maybe maybe not

2 hours ago

**Lindsay Wood** Oh found it, sorry Hutchie

50 mins ago

**Geoff William** Yo queen bee, going to my Party ?

5 hours ago

**Heather Yang **Well Duh! Just hope 'little Mrs Dimwit' isn't coming

4 hours ago

**Geoff William **Sorry, Lindsay is coming

4 hours

* * *

><p>Gwen was about to keep reading random comments , but Pixie burst through the door with a bowl with cereal in her hands as she whistled a gleeful tune. Gwen pushed the laptop on the side as Pixie entered the room. Pixie sat down on the fluffy bed and handed Gwen her breakfast.<p>

Gwen quickly grabbed the bowl and began scoffing down her cereal, Pixie went back on facebook looking at the what Gwen was on before.

"Why so grumpy?" Gwen asked while munching on the cereal flakes .Pixie turned around , " Urgh, it's just this Geoff dude at school, he throws party whenever he can"

Gwen raised an eyebrow in confusion of why Pixie was angry, " And why so grumpy ?" . Gwen asked again swallowing her food.

" He gets heaps of popularity and it's unfair! The whole school knows him " Pixie said focusing on the screen angrily.

A smirk curved up on Gwen's teal lips as she looked at Pixie Corpse . " I always dreamed of being a party destroyer …" nudging Pixie's arm lightly.

Pixie quickly got the message and returned the same expression. They both stared at each other mischievously until a point where things got creepy.

" Staring contest?" Reaper said breaking the silent, who was leaning on the rim of the door, crossing his arms.

" Ahaha, nooo" Pixie laughed and turned her attention to Reaper .

" We thinking that maybe" Gwen began looking mischievously at Reaper and Pixie's face mirrored Gwen's.

" We go trash Geoff's Christmas Party " Pixie finished the sentence.

Reaper raised an eyebrow, "But Gwen, you're still… erm … fragile?" he stuttered.

" Don't worry, I'll be fine " Gwen assumed.

" Yeah! It's a Christmas Party ! What's more fun than ruining someone's Christmas ?" Pixie laughed and closed her laptop. Pixie raised her hand up giving Gwen a evil hi-5.

By now, Reaper had given up trying to be realistic. " So when the Party ?"

" Tomorrow " Pixie smirked.

* * *

><p>It was a snowy Christmas Eve, instead of spending time with families. These guys are celebrating it at the most well-known house for a party. In the whole city, Geoff's house was the noisiest. Lights, rubbish, music were all coming out of his house. Tinsels was hanging off the roof, coke cans were laying everywhere. The widows were opened showing the view of the people inside. People were having the time of their lives, the atmosphere was absolutely thrilling. His house lights up the whole country.<p>

" So this is Geoff's house" Gwen said slamming the car door behind her, stepping into the snow beneath her. Apparently, Gwen and her two side-kick for this mission ( Pixie and Reaper) were just parking near Geoff's house. Looking at how everyone was celebrating Christmas eve. Yes, it's not nice to ruin someone's Christmas but you have to be bad sometimes.

" Yep,' the mansion'" Pixie breathe and finger quoted ' the mansion '. Also closing the door behind her looking up the house filled with Christmas lights and trash.

" Soooo, how do we get in ?" Gwen asked turning to face Pixie and Reaper who was standing behind her.

Instead of responding Reaper chuckled to himself making Gwen raise an eyebrow confusedly. Pixie smiled , shaking her head a little.

" The front door obviously " Pixie pointed still chuckling , " Half to the people in there are random people he picked up in the school". Gwen nodded.

The 3 friends walked towards the house casually as they could. Not wanting people to know that they are going to destroy the party. Pixie was carrying a huge black handbag full of spray paint, water bomb, itchy power..ect. Anything that would make the party crumble into pieces.

The sun was going down and the party had been on for 2 hours, that's long enough. Now is about 9 PM. Gwen grabbed the door handle twisting it , turned out it wasn't locked at all. Pixie burst in the house , everyone was having fun . No one really noticed their attendance which was good. People were screaming, singing, skinny dipping in the pool outside, eating, making out under the mistletoe…etc

Reaper slammed the door behind him, they looked around the house trying to find any sighting of Geoff. Gwen was looking around the house, trying to figure out where to start the destroying to begin but was cut off .Out of nowhere a red head charged at her laughing like a maniac.

" BOOM ! BOOM! I caught a wild unicorn!" The curly, red-headed maniac screamed while she was sitting on Gwen. Gwen was already pissed, as she pushed off the maniac who rolled off laughing . Pixie and Reaper helped Gwen stand up.

" Oh shit, " Pixie whispered to Gwen who was still glaring at the maniac. " What?" Gwen whispered back to Pixie who had a nervous expression on.

" I need to go the loo" Pixie trailed making Reaper roll his eyes. Gwen eyes widened , " Seriously ? Go then! I can trash this party by myself".

By now Pixie was clenching on her flat exposed stomach, while bending forward. " I 'll take her" Reaper volunteered running with Pixie to find the toilet leaving Gwen at the door with a false smile.

Gwen looked around, forgetting what direction Pixie went . She hurried her speed around the house, ending up walking in the dance floor. Still feeling confused and lost. But she didn't mind, Gwen was thinking about vandalize the place anyways.

The lights were hurting her eyes a bit, there was disco balls and glow sticks everywhere. Through the tough crowd of people on the dance floor Gwen spotted Pixie waving at her who was just standing next to the kitchen table. Gwen waved back trying to keep sight of Pixie Corpse .

" Ready?" Pixie mouthed from afar. Gwen nodded.

Pixie took out the pepper spray , throwing it to Gwen over the dancing people. Then Gwen remembered that she was suppose the wait for Reaper then start the trashing but he wasn't with Pixie.

" Where's Reaper ?" Gwen mouthed to Pixie worriedly. Pixie just shrugged with a clueless face.

Gwen turned around trying to find Reaper in the crowd, she looks around and saw a purple faux hawk standing up, knowing it was Reaper's . Apparently, he was dancing with this brunette. She tried to get pass the crowd to get to her purple-haired friend but couldn't.. Everyone started to cool down from the intense dancing. She looked closely at Reaper .

_what the hell is he doing? Isn't he suppose to help us trash this party ?_

The more she stares at the brunette who was in Reaper's embrace the more uncomfortable she got. Reaper was dancing with a mocha skinned girl, has short brown flocks and was her figure looked extremely familiar. Then it hit Gwen, it was Courtney dancing with Reaper… the same Courtney that nearly killed her..

Gwen slowly backed away from the sight of the two, eyes widened filled with shock. She felt betrayed and distressed, well Reaper probably didn't know what happened between Gwen and Courtney but still.. .Gwen turned around to try to find Pixie to see if she saw the same thing. Pixie was shocked as Gwen was.

* * *

><p><strong>GWEN POV<strong>  
>Reaper and Courtney ? Wow, that was really expected… I could help but feel uneasy . Of course Reaper doesn't know the drama between me and Courtney but I'm glad it's over… I think. In all my mixed emotion, I somewhat felt happy. I was just standing in the dance floor lost in thoughts. Pixie and Reaper goes to the same school as Courtney ? Why didn't they tell me. But for some reason I felt excited from all this drama. Maybe the school is too big for Pixie Reaper to know Courtney.

So Reaper had forgotten about our plain , but I still wanted to destroy this party. Too much Christmas stuff and besides the neighbor is going to call the cops on us so yeah. I'm just hoping Pixie won't give up like Reaper.

Due to the intense dancing people were bumping into me, yes, they are a lot taller than me. The pepper can dropped out of my hands as someone bumped against me . It rolled across the dance floor, _great. How am I going to get through all the legs of these people?_ I end of crawling through the crowd towards my pepper can. Gah, hope it doesn't get lost because finding Pixie again would be a lot harder.

The lights of the disco ball helped bit, finally through all the crawling I finally reached the pepper can. It stopped running as it collided into a red converse standing before me. I signed in relief picking the can up not bothering who was the owner is .

I was about to get the pepper spray out into action , until a voice came out from behind of me.

" Pasty, didn't know you could be so bad-ass " spoke a deep relaxed voice .

I immediately recognized the voice, turning around facing Duncan, who had a shit eating grin on. I had this coming, since Courtney is also here. Still, I was shocked that he found me through the crowds or just picking up any random girls at the party.

For a second or two , my jaw was hanging down. Crap, he noticed the pepper spray in my hand. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my teal lips again to speak. " Didn't think you'll actually find me, but I guess we're both wrong" I smirked.

"Haha, funny. Care for a dance ?" Duncan grinned reaching out his hand. I was quite taken off guard, my heart rate was beating faster than normal. I have no idea why, I didn't think about it either.

" I.. erm… have to… I'm suppose to wait for a friend " I stuttered trying to find words, when I realized the can of pepper spray in my hand was gone. I was wide-eyed, I looked around trying to find it. Maybe , I dropped AGAIN it or something.

Duncan's laugh made me look up at him. He had a devilish smirk on , making me raise my eye-brow.

" Looking for something ?" He asked holding my pepper spray in his hand , teasing me. Great..

" Give it" I shouted through the music leaping trying to get the can from him, making him laugh. Well, I'm sorry I'm short.

Duncan shook his head , shoving the can in his pocket. Nice bro…. real nice. -.-

" Hey, wanna make a deal? I won't bust you out on your 'mission to tear down this party' if you dance with me " He asked reaching out a hand.

I laughed at his lame deal, " Ohhh, I'm so scared!" I said sarcastically , shaking my head.

" Well then" Duncan had a cheeky smile on as he moved his hands on to his hips." Then I'll just call Courtney over here"

" I don't think so, she's having a VERY good time " I pointed my index finger towards Courtney and Reaper. Duncan was also stunned by this, I expected it.

" Seriously? A punk?" Duncan jaw dropped looking at Courtney .

" Ahhaa, Jealous? Looks like you didn't pick up anyone tonight" I joked.

" We'll see about that"

Suddenly Duncan spun me around into the center of the dance floor with him. I just played along, come on it's a Christmas Party and my plan is already a fail anyway. For a second there I forgot all about my hatred for Christmas, it was like gone. Like nothing mattered anymore. It wasn't long until, I realized a slow love song was on. Sending chills down my spine, making me uncomfortable. I'm in a slow dance with a guy I hardly knew.

I didn't really know how to dance, so I practically copied whatever Duncan was doing. I hate to admit this but he was a good dancer making me look less stupid. The whole time, I couldn't help but feel watched.

"Hey.. erm.. my friend is waiting for me, I should go" I regret saying that, but too late now.

" Come on, how often do you get to dance with an insanely hot guy " Duncan asked while pointing at himself. I laughed at his overly cockiness, guys these days.

Before I could say anything back, I felt my heels tripping backwards and loosing balance, crap, I'm falling. I closed my eye waiting for the big impact that I was supposed to be getting until a strong grip caught me. I glared at Duncan who was over me.

" Ahaha, sorry. Thought that you like getting dipped" He laughed bringing me back up, for some unknown reason I can't help but smile even though I was mad at him a second ago.

" Too far, man" I smiled.

Then thing got, how should I explain this.. awkward? All the chattering from before died. The only sound that was heard was the soft lovely doovey music playing and the sound of movement. It was awkward for me, like I don't know what to say or have anything so say. It was plain weird and I could feel my heart racing. Probably due to this slow dance.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand on the back of my head. This happened all too fast to know what was going on. Whoever hand it is , it was pushing my head forward slowly. That when I realized, what was about to happen. At the corner of my eye, a quick flinch of a cow boy wanna be. Time seemed to slow down, I felt my face burning as my head slowly shoved forward. I freaked out even more noticing that another hand was also pushing Duncan's head towards mine.

**(A/N : If that doesn't make sense since I didn't know how to explain what was going . SO Geoff is pushing Gwen and Duncan's head together to make them kiss)**

Everything seemed to died down like only me and Duncan right now and the heavenly music playing. We were going to kiss but then in that 2 seconds when my lips were only inches from colliding with his a voice in my head echoed through my ear drums.

_Ok, reality check! Gwen, you don't even know the guy_

_Gwen! What are you doing ?  
><em>

I came back into reality , blinking repeatedly. Now I was only half a second from tasting the delinquent mouth. Everything now was much clearer , I quickly pushed the blond cowboyish guy out of the way and quickly took off running heavily. Getting lost in the crowd of dancers.

" Gwennnnn!" I could hear faintly in the background.

I finally reached the door pushing whoever was in my way , seeing Pixie standing there smiling with a glass of punch in her hand. Of course she didn't know what happened… I hope I'm right.

" Hey Gwen, are you" Pixie asked putting her hand on my forehead." Like have a fever. Cause you're burning". Fever? No way. What is she talking about?

I was paranoid, as she asked the question. I put my hands onto my face as my reaction and ran into the bathroom under the staircase . No one was in here since they when in the living room doing who knows.

The bathroom was big and ever so quite, I stepped in looking at my reflection in horror. I didn't breathe for over 10 seconds. My face was bright red , this wasn't normal for me since I never ever blush, what is happening to me. This is so embarrassing . I stared stunnedly at myself in the mirror.

The sound of the door opening alarmed me as Pixie stepped in bewilderedly .

" You okay ?" She asked giving a false smile. " You seem to be burning".

" I'm fine, it's just really hot in there" I laughed sheepishly hoping Pixie would buy it.

She just simply shrugged okay and left the bathroom with me. Whoever that cow boy is, he's so dead . Since our plan was a fail and staying here isn't an option since talking to Duncan is going to be really awkward , I decided to leave.

" I'm going home, care to join since I don't think we still can trash this party" I asked turning the door knob.

Pixie quickly stopped me by blocking the walkway with her thin body, " What? Come on! STAY! It's Christmas eve and snowing outside"

I shook my head, " I'll go home by myself then, you stay with Reaper"

Pixie crossed her hands looking at me with a confident cocky smile. " But you seemed to be enjoying yourself with that delinquent earlier …" An evil smile curved on her lips. Damn..

* * *

><p><strong>Original idea by ARandompersonIzzy : Gwen wants to be a prom destroyer, so, she'll come with Reaper and Pixie Corpse to destroy it, but before she would have a chance, Duncan will capture her for a dance (it will be great if Geoff will then put a slow music on) and "accidently" Geoff, who would see them, would make them kiss XD An image of Geoff taking in one hand back of Gwen's head, in other one back of Duncan's head and move them closer, too fast to make any of the two victims react, and make them kiss, and quickly running away, before they can kill him XD**

**Sorry, I cut the part when they kiss out from the original idea by Iz out, because I don't like Gwuncan to start so early in the story. I like fanfic when Duncan and Gwen go out in the later chapters. Thanks once again for the idea and advices you gave me Iz. **

**Okay.**

**VOTE for what you want next chapter :**

**-Gwen stays at party**

**-Gwen goes home**

**- ReaperxCourtney ( I don't like PunkxUptight Chick but eh, drama )**

**-GeoffxBridgette ( Iz (ARandomperson) you wanted this )**

**-Bridgette and Gwen friendship **

**- Heather becomes enemies with Gwen**

**-TrentxGwen ( just DRAMA OR make Duncan jealous, idk )**

**Anymore suggestion, pls tell me ! * Smiley FACE***

**Thankyou Thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I read all you guys review , I know I say thankyou a lot but it's who I am. Got any ideas you might like to have in the story, tell me. WHOOPPPIIII.**

**Thanks for bringing me out of my depression. It meant a lot that some you guys actually read the intro of the last chap.**


	8. Meeting Trent

**OMFG!OMFG! Did you guys see DxG 4****th**** kiss ? **

**Sorry for spoilers but they were kissing on a boat! EEEEEEEEE! DXG all the way!**

**I'm screaming my heads off right now! And the Aleheather moment in TDRI , it has hilarious.**

* * *

><p><strong>BIG THANKS TO ARandomPerson once again. She helped me A LOT in this fanfics :] Thankyou so much :D Oh and future chapters have idea bits from ARandomperson. So if you read a part is really good. There's a big chance that it was ARandomPerson's idea :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen POV<br>**

" Urgh, whatever. Let's get Reaper and go " I said crossing my arms and avoiding her eye contact.

" Hmmm? Aren't you going to tell me about the punk ?" Pixie said licking her lips, trying to make me crack. God, I was blushing but I rolled my eyes.

" God, Pixie! Nothing happened . He just stole my pepper spray" I mumbled.

" K, then" Pixie whistled innocently .

I turned my head from left to right continuously trying to find the lost Reaper, as Pixie sipped on her juice. Where the hell is he ?

" Stay here" I told Pixie before leaving her behind as I set off to find Reaper. I walked around the house, my view was blocked from all the people. To be honest, finding Reaper now is like finding a needle in a hay stack.

I wandered around like a lost child, feeling like a loner. I have to find Reaper fast , cause I have Pixie waiting for me. If I make her wait for too long, she'll go back to partying again. I looked everywhere to that purples-haired guy. Where the hell is he ?

I ran into the dance floor, searching. Some slutty song was played and apparently some blond chick was dancing on the table , attracting a lot of male attention. I didn't have time to think of how much of a whore that girl was, I walked around the dance floor multiple times just trying to find Reaper.

I hurriedly walked out of the dance floor, guessing he's not there. Maybe he's with Courtney, urgh. I don't want to interact with her again. Man, I should of ask Pixie to find Reaper for me. Okay, gotta find Courtney now. ..

After wandering around the huge house, finally reaching the kitchen. To my relief Reaper was there but the relief died away just in 2 seconds.

* * *

><p>" Oh my GOD! Why don't you just shave off the stupid Mohawk, it's worst as Duncan's " the she-devil screamed throwing her arms in the air angrily.<p>

" Well, I don't tell you that your make-up is totally messed up" Reaper snarled angrily with rage at the brunette.

Whhaa? Weren't they happy a while ago… I will never understand love.

" Your brain is mess up" Courtney screamed clutching her hands together tightly.

" At least I have one" Reaper said harshly.

" Ohhhh, burnnn" the people around Reaper and Courtney commented cheekily. Giggles were also heard around the area.

Courtney fiercely gave everyone around the room her signature death glare , well, who isn't scared off her daggers? Everyone slowly back away , just far enough to not know what Courtney and Reaper are fighting about.

" Erm, Reaper let's go" I tapped Reaper who was still glaring.

This was when Courtney realized my existent, she let out a hurtful gasped. " Omg! You're that stupid hobo who rejected my 100 bucks". Yep, Courtney is still the same.

Reaper took this more worst than I did, " What did you call her? No one talks about my friend that way". Reaper sounded scary but protective, I'm thankful for him standing up to me but I hate this feeling… I feel so weak like I can't stand up for myself.

"She's your friend ? Ugh! " Courtney flicked her hair back, " I can't believe I danced with a hobo's friend"

I could feel Reaper clutching his hands together , making some of his knuckles crack. I tugged on his arm to pull him away but that didn't work. " Me neither, considering you're a monster "

Courtney was beyond pissed now, " DUUUUNNNCCCCCAAAANNNNNN" she screamed turning around. No , no, don't! We don't need Duncan! I mentally screamed out.

" Courtney , forget about this! Reaper lets go home" I said hurriedly wishing to go before Duncan reaches .

" Don't tell me what to do " Courtney growled folding her arms together.

Duncan walked up to Courtney stretching his arms and yawning, " Okay, whatever you have to tell me. It better be good " he said uninterestedly . I guess he didn't notice me yet, which was good.

" That mean jerk is disgracing me " Courtney said pointing at no other than Reaper.

" I'm not mean, you're just a sissy " Reaper yelled. Courtney huffed .

" I'll sissy you up!" Duncan screamed taking a step forward.

They then started throwing insults at each other, both glaring with hatred in their eyes. I bit my lips hard, of course I had a problem with this fight. Many problems in fact, 1. I still have Pixie waiting at the door. 2. I don't want to interact with Duncan and 3. Which is the main problem…. I don't know who's side to go on.

Should I go on Reaper's side, my best guy friend or Duncan who stood up for me once even though he barely knows me?

People started crowding up , why is everyone so excited about a fight? I looked around for Courtney hopefully her death glare would scare him once again. But unexpectedly she was nowhere in sight. What the? She made Duncan and Reaper start a fight then just runs off ?

"Sorry I can't think of an insult stupid enough for you"

"Oh I'm sorry, how many times did your parents drop you when you were a baby?"

This was getting out of hand, they were extremely close to each other , one step from straggling . And the crowd wasn't helping , they were cheering and commenting on every insult that left Duncan or Reaper's mouth. Everyone was chanting and cheering making the situation worst.

* * *

><p>No one was going to stop them , I threw my arms around Reaper skinny hips holing him tightly trying to pull him away from Duncan. Surprisingly Reaper didn't push me off, his veins were pumping with anger. I pushed Reaper away from Duncan as far as I could, looking up also seeing Duncan pulled back by this Asian girl with raven hair. Omg! She was Heather Yang from facebook.<p>

Okay, don't interact with her. I mentally noted.

" Fight's fun, but don't ruin this party" Heather said to Duncan as she brushed off the dirt on her red dress . Duncan rolled his eyes at Heather who was now examine her hair. Once Reaper and Duncan had broken up and stopped fighting, the crowd disappeared in thin air, going back to whatever they were doing.

Duncan then noticed me, he opened his mouth to speak making me tense up. But Duncan was cut off by Heather . " You know-" She started. I took this time to get out.

" Okay, Reaper . Let's go! Pixie is waiting for us" I yanked Reaper's arm a bit.

" Can't be happier" He commented.

Without a second to spare I grabbed his arm and ran out of the room, " Ow! Ow! Ow! Gwen! " . I ran with Reaper trailing behind me until Duncan was lost in sight.

" Sorry, Pixie is waiting for us " I said, but that wasn't the real reason. Reaper nodded.

We went around looking for the main entrance of this house in a comfortable silence. I was puffing from all this drama. We finally reached the door seeing Pixie standing there with a extremely bored expression on her face. She was daydreaming so didn't seem to notice us.

I laughed looking at her goofy face.

" I'd love to have a staring contest… *laughs* but erm… I think you're winning " I joked.

Pixie shook her head to back to reality, " Finally you're here! I'm so bored…."

" They don't say" Reaper said sarcastically .

I opened the door, " Okay, let's go".

Pixie and Reaper ran up to the car first, they were laughing because Reaper tripped in the snow or something. I took a step out in the winter snow. It was Christmas now, about 1 am. I looked up into the sky letting snowflakes fall on my pale face. Why do I love the winter breeze while everyone hates it ?

Looking at the barely visible stars saddens me, it brings my mood down completely. The stars forms a constellation , the those constellation I could somewhat form my dad's gentle face. I could feel a silent tear forming in my eyes as lift my leg to take a step forward. My vision was blurry due to the tear in my dark green eyes, I felt my feet slipping on the step, I was falling forward.

Out of nowhere, a pair of arms caught me. I feel so stupid as I wiped the tear from my eyes turning around to face whoever caught me to thank him/her.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

Hm.. Pasty haven't left the building yet. She was standing there tugging on her punk friend. God, that guy is arrogate … like me. Gwen didn't really look at my eyes like she was avoiding eye contact with me. That didn't bother me, I'm used to that. I was about to open my mouth to say something but quickly got cut off by Heather.

" You know you should eat more, you're skinnier than the last time I saw you " Whaa?

" What?" I bursted out looking at her shocked. What the hell?

" It's true" Heather uncrossed her arm simply.

" What are you, my mother ?" I had the Wtf face on if you haven't notice.

Heather didn't reply, instead she did the oddest thing ever. With her arms she grabbed on my usual skull shirt pulling my body towards her. I was too caught off guard to know what the hell was going on.

Then I felt her hands on my apps, is she high. Doesn't look like it…..

" mmm" Heather mumbled looking at me, licking her lips.

I immediately pushed Heather away, this made her angry. " Heather, you're dating Trent " I reminded her.

" Urgh! It's not my fault I fall for you two " Heather crossed her arm and left. Slut.

Without a word, I left her. Okay, I need to get to Gwen. I basically ran through the crowd hoping to catch up with her. My heart was thumping loud in my ear drums, to be honest with you I don't know why I'm chasing her. It felt like we have unfinished business.

God, why did Geoff invite so many people. Well there's a upside to that and obviously a down side. Trying to get through a crowd of people is not fun, if bumping into someone is a dollar, I would be rich right now. It's even worse when they have drinks in their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen POV<strong>

Well, I almost fell and this really cool guy named Trent caught me. We somehow both fell into a conversation.

"Well, I play the guitar" Trent smiled." I could teach you it sometime " Oh, he'll be gone in a flash once he knows who I really am. I mean, I don't even have a house. I basically live with Pixie and Reaper. A great guy like him should be dating Courtney .

" Ahah, that's sweet" I said," But I don't think I have time". Excuse.

" That's okay, you're a really cool person. Hopefully we'll meet again " Trent said . I don't know what happened but I think something just exploded inside of me. Someone appreciates me ? Wow, that's the first except for Pixie and Reaper. Still, I still feel like I'm living a lie.

" Thanks, you are too" I said smiling widely. Too creepy ?

" Oh, here's my number" he scribed down a note handing it to me, " talk to you later, beautiful". And he left.

I looked down at the note in my hand, smiling. This did just not happen. It felt so unreal and whoah. I got someone's number! Someone called me 'beautiful'. My heart was fluttering around , I can't believe anyone thought about me this way. Maybe he's just trying to pick up random girls and I was stupid enough to fall for it. I frown at that thought, Trent would never do that, right?

" Gwen!" Pixie shouted from afar, " I'm not getting any younger!"

I laughed running across the snowy road towards the car. Best Christmas ever so far. I was jiggling with excitement in the car. Staring at Pixie who was sitting next to me in the back seat, waiting for her to say something.

"Who was that guy, from before?" Reaper asked as he started the car and waxing off the snow on the window screen.

"ohhhhhh" Pixie made eyes at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

"Talk to you later, Beautiful " this douche with emo hair named Trent said and leaving her standing there love struck . What the hell?

Gwen ran away to her car with his number in her hand. What the fuck ?

I glared at the car as it drove off, unsure of why I was angry. To think of it why would Gwen fall for that guy. Am I way hotter than him! Not that I want her to fall for me…

"Jealous?" a piercing voice spoke. It was no other than Heather.

" What do you want ?" I gritted through my teeth.

" Nothing" she twirled her hair slowly , " Except there's a chance of Trent cheating of me".

" You deserve it for flirting with me, before"

" Pfft, Puh-lease ! You're not even worth my time" bi-polar much, well, not as bad as Courtney.

" So why follow me all the way here?" I asked crossing me arm as she took a sip from her drink.

A evil smile went across her smile, making me regret asking even though I she haven't answered.

" To see you all heartbroken and jealous" Heather laughed deviously. Urgh! Hate that bitch.

"Erm, miss. I think that you forgotten that Duncan do NOT get jealous" I stated confidently, " And I think the reason you came out here was because you are obsessed over me"

Heather was caught off guard as she spit out her drink, " Urgh! I am not". She huffed and walked back inside angrily as I laughed. Ahaha ,girls are so easy…most of them…

* * *

><p><strong>Ideas:<strong>

**British and Proud - **Heather and Gwen

I tried to add HeatherxGwen friendship ( my fav. TD friendship) but I they'll eventually be friends from enemies cause I don't think a friendship happens that fast considering then both hate each other is all seasons.

* * *

><p><strong>CookehMonstar-<strong>next chapter, Gwen should leave (While Duncan trying to follow her but gets lost) and bumps into Trent. They talk, Trent sweet talks to Gwen, Duncan then sees this and JEALOUSY! xD

Don't worry, I like long ideas :] This is really good! Sorry I couldn't add the part when Duncan bumps into Trent. But they will bump in future chapters :D

* * *

><p><strong>xGoldenSpiritx<strong> -TRENTXGWEN! Make Duncan jealous

WHOOOPPPII! Yep, Duncan is jealous! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Sandra19-<strong>Before Gwen left the party, she meets Trent, the two begin to talk and Duncan sees them together (and obviously jealous).

Thanks for reviewing and done! :D ahah, but Duncan isn't admitting it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>TheDarkSpiritofLove- <strong>Gwen goes outside, to go home, bumps into trent and Heather (Who r dating) Trent talks sweetly to her making heather and Duncan (who had came out and seen the scene) jealous. Thus making drama and heather and Gwen enemies. Heather says something really mean and when the duo leave Bridgette comes out to tell Gwen not to mind heather. After a while goes in to he bf Geoff.

I think I used I big part of your idea! It was awesome :] Don't worry, Gwen and Heather will be enemies next chapter . Sorry, they will be friends some point in the story but that would probably take a long time. Anyways, I couldn't add the part with Bridgette and Geoff. Hopefully I add it some other part of the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou so much for the suggestion! I'm honestly glad that you guys even bothered so give me ideas! More of you voted like Bella Pilgrim..etc I scream when I get one review so yeah! Long reviews make me faint! lawl<strong>

**Thanks for 50+ reviews!** **I love you guys xD**

**Got more suggestions ? PM me it or write it as a review . I'll love to see it xD**


	9. Unexpected

**This is chapter 9 of Just Another Pain to Deal With. Really, I'm just making up the story as I go. Does anybody else do that? Just curious. Thankyou guys for 71 reviews! I'm so happy! I feel like going to each of your profile and thanking you for reviewing! I got 50+ review last time and now I have 71! Thankies**

**Christmas is over, I know , since I'm a slow updater ... this chapter is overdue... sorry. It's just hard for me to sit down and write a story even though I have all the idea written down clearly. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Reaper stood outside in the freezing cold air of Christmas morning, attempting to shove think layers of snow out of the driveway. It was a frosty yet the sunray could still shine through the clouds as Reaper stood underneath yawning with a shovel in his hand. He wasn't really in the mood to be shoving snow.<p>

" Reaper! You done?" The whinny morning voice of Pixie could be heard from inside the house.

" Urgh… not exactly " Reaper yawned .

From inside the house, was filled with Christmas decorations everywhere . From top to bottom, it was a cheery Christmas day. Everything was made up, sitting on the dining table was a big feast with a great big turkey sitting in the middle. The food table was just wow, like something out of a commercial.

Gwen walked down the metal spiral stairs reaching the bottom, seeing Pixie sitting on their white fluffy couch texting to someone. The sound of typing echoed through the big house. Gwen looked around seeing Reaper standing outside half asleep and leaning on the shovel , getting laughs out of Gwen.

" Erm, I think Reaper is doing a pretty good job at clearing the drive way" Gwen chuckled pointing outside through the window where Reaper stands.

"Urgh!I'll wake him up!" Pixie groaned , walking out of the house still texting . Gwen chuckled at Pixie attempt to wake Reaper up but inside he ended up falling asleep on the frosty snow.

Gwen sat down the couch with a coffee mug in her hands. It was Christmas Day, there was this bubbly feeling inside of her that she never felt before. First Christmas without depression. It was like something good was waiting to happen but she doesn't know what. Gwen took another sip of her coffee , still in thoughts. She was finally happy for now, she is in a HUGE house, she has friends, she doesn't live on the street. But she still felt fragile like this happiness was just a phrase.

Gwen placed the coffee mug down on the coaster as she stood up, something under the Christmas Tree had caught her attention. The Christmas tree was big , about 10 feet tall with decorations everywhere. It was the biggest spotlight of the house. Gwen walked towards the Tree, sitting under it. There were presents everywhere, it filled the emptiness. Of course she was excited, you don't get presents every day.

Gwen picked one up, with a gleeful smile on her face, bringing it to her ear and shakes it. She was curious as always.

"GWEN!" Pixie shouted from the back.

Gwen turned around, putting the object down."Sorry"

* * *

><p>Suddenly the doorbell rang, making Pixie run down the corridor towards the door. They aren't having a party or anything much. Just yesterday was tiring enough. Pixie and Reaper are just having a small get together since everyone in this town who goes to the same high school as Geoff had already have the time of their lives yesterday.<p>

Pixie opened the door letting the winter air flow inwards. Standing there was this tall, skinny girl. She had many colorful highlights in her hair. Her hair reached midway of her skinny back, she had a black corset with a big skull instead of a bow.

Gwen eyes lit up with shock, it was Marilyn. Her old childhood friend, the same old Marilyn. Gwen stood in surprise looking to make sure it was Marilyn, who was talking with Pixie at the door. It's been a long time since they met, a little over 5 years.

"Marilyn?" Gwen silently muttered from all the way back of the room.

"Gwen…?" Marilyn was wide-eyed as she cut herself from the earlier conversation with Pixie. Marilyn didn't recognize Gwen at first, but with another glance …she realized it was Gwen…the same old Gwen.

"GWEN!"Marilyn burst out, running up to Gwen, pulling her into a death hug. "I can't believe it's you again!"

"I can't believe it either!" Gwen chuckled happily hugging back.

"You two know each other?" Reaper asked walking inside with froze bites everywhere on his body.

"What does it look like" Pixie asked sarcastically.

Pixie pulled Reaper outside to finish shoving the snow while Gwen and Marilyn are just telling each other how shock they are.

* * *

><p>"You have grown so much!" Marilyn lamented." Last time we met you were like 11 and still goth" Marilyn was even using her hands to explain who excited she was.<p>

Gwen was about to respond but realized Marilyn had a small piece of paper in between her two finger. Gwen looked oddly at the paper, until she saw numbers on it. Crap. It was Trent's number. Marilyn must of taken it out of her pocket by accident when they were hugging.

Marilyn made eyes at Gwen who rolled her eyes. "OHHhh!" Marilyn got hold of the piece of paper waving it in Gwen's pale face."Gonna tell me about this ? Who's number is it ?"

Gwen folded her arms together, " Don't get too carried away, it's just a friend"

Marilyn looked at Gwen with a 'Oh Really ?' look , "So… you gonna call him ?"

Gwen snatched the piece of paper from Marilyn's fingers."Who said that it was a 'him'".

Marilyn shrugged. "I read minds?" she joked.

"Yes, it's a him" Gwen responded."His name is Trent, he's a pretty decent guy actually" Gwen sat back down on the couch as Marilyn joined her.

"Call HIM! What are you waiting for?" Marilyn screamed shaking Gwen back and forth excitedly.

Gwen fought of Marilyn's hands."Gesh!Gesh! Calm down girl. I just met him…" she chuckled .

"What's wrong with fast relationship ?" Marilyn asked.

"Nothing, I don't think I like him though" Gwen simply replied.

* * *

><p>Marilyn pouted, "Fine, then" her eyes darted at the Christmas Tree, her mouth form a big 'O'. Gwen expected that, Pixie and her had spent a lot of time decorating the tree. Marilyn walked up to the tree and sat under it like what Gwen did before. Gwen followed, just like before Pixie interrupted.<p>

"HEY! Wait for me!" Pixie shouted."Don't open the presents yet"

"Okay then!" Marilyn replied picking up the presents, "Yay! There are ones for me from Pixie/Reaper's relatives ".

Gwen was surprised to find presents for her from Pixie's parents and Reaper, she felt bad since she couldn't get Pixie or Reaper anything. Guess, she should have taken the 100 bucks from Courtney. Ehh, oh well. At least she gave them Christmas cards.

Finally Pixie and Reaper are done from shoving the snow but to their luck, it started snowing again. Pixie gave up and walked back in the house with Reaper . Pixie shut the door behind her , some of the snow had gotten in the house but she didn't really mind.

"Man, that was tiring!" Reaper yawned walking in talking off his gloves.

"Says you, you didn't do anything" Pixie shook her head and walking to Gwen.

They both sat down under the Christmas Tree and now have started to open the presents. Who doesn't love presents, goths can enjoy opening gifts on Christmas Day too you know. Gwen got searched through the pile of gifts from all different shape to find hers . Most of them are Pixie's since she is filthy rich.

* * *

><p>The sound of wrapping paper coming of boxes were heard as it flew everywhere. Everyone had already started tearing to get to their present except for Gwen. She wasn't in such of a hurry to see her gifts. She got hold on a small box it was wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. Gwen chuckled knowing it was from Pixie.<p>

She unloose the ribbon and opened the gift , inside was a phone and a Sim card. Gwen looked toward Pixie who was smiling brightly with a fluffy jumper on who her mum probably gave her. "Like it ? Now you can call Trent" Pixie asked sniggering.

"Thanks" Gwen chuckled taking out her new Smart Phone, putting in the Sim card. Quickly adding Trent's number to her contact incase she forgets.

Reaper opened his present finding coals, he turned to Pixie with an unimpressed look making everyone laugh. " Seriously ?"

"What? I put thoughts into it " Pixie joked. She grabbed a piece and chucked it in her mouth making Reaper stare with a disgusted face.

"What ?" Pixie asked while chewing."It's candy made to look like Coal"

Gwen looked through her present , opening one to one. They were all great and useful things . Giving her continuously heartwarming feelings that someone in the world cares for her. Never in her life did she think that one day she would be sitting here without hate …without pain. Maybe this is one point in her life she can live like a normal person, no worrying about the upcoming future, no pain, no guilt.

The laughs and smiles of Pixie, Reaper and Marilyn make her feel wanted, welcome like she was part of something. Gwen was overwhelmed to have a strong bond with someone. She picked up her last present which lies under piles of tear wrapping paper. She reached the object out . She felt soft like there was a shirt underneath or something.

Gwen picked it up , unwrapping , throwing wrapping paper away. Time froze as Gwen looked at the object in her hand . How can this be ? It's not possible. Gwen was speechless, unable to think. She was numb as she got hold of the corset. The same corset from the mall where the Courtney incident happened. …What is it doing here ? It was the same exact one, she examine it carefully. Her heart was pounding hard, as if it was begging to jump out.

"Pixie…" words came out of Gwen's mouth as she tried to put a smile on, "Did you buy me this?" Gwen hold up the corset.

Pixie turned towards Gwen, "What? No, I bought you the phone" Pixie laughed not really paying attention to the corset in Gwen's hand.

Reaper chuckled , " Isn't that the same corset that you tried to make her change into like a few days ago at the mall ?" Yep, Reaper has really good eyesight . This made Gwen's heart race more. Even Reaper thinks it's the same corset .

Pixie eyes lit up, she grabbed the corset examining it closely . After a few seconds which felt like years to Gwen Pixie finally spoke ,"Who bought you this?" Pixie was obviously shock .

Gwen shrugged , " I honestly don't know. Read the tag or something " she suggested.

"Here! Let me read!"Marilyn offered reaching her hand out to Pixie. She got hold of the corset, finding a small tag on it . Marilyn looked at Gwen , smiling mysterious with a little blush on her cheek. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend".

"What? I don't " Gwen snatched the corset, still confused.

"Ohhhhh" Reaper and Pixie said dragging the word.

Gwen ignored them, she got hold of the tag. The words were written in bold teal textars .

'_**Merry Christmas , Pasty' **_

At this moment , Gwen felt like exploding with , she couldn't describe the feeling. Confused yet happy. From reading the word 'Pasty' , she immediately who that was from . No other than Duncan. Gwen was smiling without knowing , her heart was out of whack. She giggled mentally, why would he give her this? Maybe he felt sorry for her poor ass. Then another thought entered her head , how did he get in here to put this under the Christmas Tree? When did he do it? Is he in the house right now ?

Gwen looked around the house swiftly , thinking that Duncan might be watching her right now , somewhere in the house and hiding in the shadows.

"Well? What does it say ?" Reaper broke Gwen's thought. She had forgotten that everyone was waiting for her .

"Oh E-erm…" Gwen stuttered as she came back to reality, she looked down to read it.

"Merry Christmas, Pasty" Marilyn cut in with enthusiasm and jolly face .

"Pasty?" Reaper chuckled crossing his arms together.

"I wonder who gave you that" Pixie muttered questionably. Speaking of the obvious.

"Me too…" Gwen muttered to herself as she stared at the corset. Knowing that she was blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN<strong>!

**Hopefully I didn't make Duncan look like such a creep.** **It's chapter 9 and** **DuncanxGwen is not even near to happening. What's wrong with me ? Why am I dragging out the story ? If you review I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

***hands out cookie***


End file.
